Self-Defense
Self-Defense is a variable determining how difficult it is to beat a Hero or a teacher. In the future, anyone with a strength level above zero can trigger the struggle mini-game.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/691661836270194688 In Yandere Simulator, if the player takes a picture of a person and sends it to Info-chan, their Student Profile will appear with one of the variables being their self-defense. The higher the self-defense someone has, the tougher the mini-games are when the player struggles with a Hero. The player can defeat Heroes more easily if they increase their physical education rank. They will automatically win fights against Heroes (implemented) and teachers (unimplemented) if they join the Martial Arts Club. YandereDev may nerf this club in the future by giving Yandere-chan massive amounts of strength that would allow her to end an encounter more easily, instead of automatically winning. When in the Gaming Club, the player can play a fighting game to temporarily increase their self-defense for one day. Variations These are the various levels of self-defense: Extensive Training Because of a past incident in the 1980s, all teachers, including Kyoshi Taiso, are trained to have extensive self-defense.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/659836752299843584 No struggle mini-game will initiate if they catch the player; instead, a Game Over will occur with the teacher pinning the player down. 'Strongest Person In School' The Delinquent Rival has been stated to be the strongest person in school.https://youtube.com/watch?v=eLSYq_oHICs Martial Arts Master Budo Masuta is the only student at school who is a martial arts master. He is extremely difficult to beat and it is nearly impossible to do so at Rank 1 in Physical Education. Very Strong Mina Rai is the only student at school whose self-defense level is very strong. She is slightly weaker than Budo, but is still difficult to beat in the struggle mini-game. Strong Sho Kunin is the only student at school whose self-defense level is strong. He is an opponent whose mini-game is of moderate difficulty. Weak Shima Shita is the only student at school whose self-defense level is weak. She is easier to beat in the struggle mini-game, however she still has the capability to defeat the player. Very Weak Juku Ren is the only student at school whose self-defense level is very weak. He is very easy to beat in the struggle mini-game, however he still has the capability to defeat the player. Incapable This is the self-defense variable most students have. All students who are incapable of self-defense do not have the Heroic persona, so they will not initiate a struggle mini-game. If a student near them is killed, they will instead act upon their persona and flee for help. Physical Education :Main Article: Study Points To increase their physical education, the player must allocate 20 points into the physical education stat per rank. The higher their rank is, the easier it is to beat Heroes and teachers. When starting the game, they are at Rank 1 by default. Rank 6 is the highest rank. Februaryrank.jpeg|Rank 2. February 15th, 2016. FebruaryRRank2.jpeg|Rank 3. February 15th, 2016. FebruaryRank3.jpeg|Rank 4. February 15th, 2016. FebruaryRank5.jpeg|Rank 5. February 15th, 2016. 1-15-2016Maximum.png|Rank 6. February 15th, 2016. In the video, Raising the Strength Stat, strength was an important variable when committing murder. Yandere-chan with very low strength had a very hard time, taking almost three hours to drag a corpse to the incinerator. Because of this, there was a montage of Yandere-chan lifting weights, doing push-ups, and training with punching bags. As her strength stat increased, she became stronger and much more muscular. By the end of the video, Yandere-chan was so strong that she could pick up a girl by her pigtails and launch her far away. WeakYandere.jpeg|Yandere-chan having very little strength. MediumYandere.jpeg|Yandere-chan gaining strength. StrongYandere.jpeg|Yandere-chan having a lot of strength. GOODBYE_JOJO.jpeg|Yandere-chan swinging Osana by her pigtails. GOOBYE_JOJOOO.jpeg|Osana being launched far away due to the player's strength. Trivia *Self-defense was implemented in the November 15th, 2015 Build. *Self-defense was originally named 'strength' but was changed to self-defense in the June 1st, 2016 Build. *Spamming buttons to beat others when fighting will not work in the final game. It is only easy to spam for debugging purposes.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/692118788020527104 *In the future, it is possible that the struggle mini-game could be avoided with a stealth attack. *As of the April 15th, 2016 Build, there is a stats menu where the player can look at their current self-defense level. The player can temporarily boost their self-defense level by playing a fighting game when in the Gaming Club. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Perks Category:Heroic (Persona)